Pretty Hurts
by Lil6969
Summary: AU modelaje YoI Otayuri / A Yuri le encantaba el sabor de los pasteles, la crema suave, el bizcocho blando, el manjar fresco, el dulce deslizándose por su lengua. Le gustaba mucho más si era un regalo de su asistente personal y amante, Otabek. Pero el mundo del modelaje es cruel, frío y competitivo y su camino estará lleno de obstáculos. No obstante, Otabek prevalecerá para él.
1. uno

_Mamá decía: eres un niño lindo_

_lo que hay en tu cabeza es lo que menos importa_

_Peina tu cabello, arregla tus dientes_

_Lo que vistas es todo lo que importa_

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky jugueteaba con uno de sus botones perfectamente cocidos al traje que modelaría dentro de nada. Siempre era así, siempre se ponía horriblemente nervioso antes de salir a la pasarela.

Miró a su madre que discutía con la maquilladora por no haberle aplicado el color que ella pensaba le favorecía. Y aquello no lo ayudaba para nada a calmarse.

Pero de pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya, volteó hacia su derecha y vio el rostro de su asistente, tan serio y tranquilo como siempre.

— Todo saldrá bien. Solo debes divertirte haciéndolo — susurró contra su oído.

— Eso no es lo que piensa la jefa — intentó que sonara como una mala broma mientras apuntaba a su madre, pero su rostro frustrado no lo dejó — la prensa me comerá vivo si me veo mal.

Otabek miró alrededor, todos los chicos parecían igual o peor que Yuri en ese momento. Frustrados, asustados, nerviosos, suspirando con los ojos cerrados, preparándose para mostrar su mejor sonrisa ahí afuera.

Cuando se aseguró que nadie los miraba, se acercó rápido a los labios del menor y los besó de forma dulce.

— La prensa es una idiota superficial, Yura. Solo se tú, confía en ti, eres precioso sonriendo así también llorando. Ningún error puede opacar lo hermoso que eres aquí — dijo apuntando su pecho.

Yuri soltó un pequeño jadeo a modo de risa.

— Eres un cursi.

— Pero pude hacerte reír, ¿no? eso al menos te quitó un poco los nervios, admítelo — sonrió también, sintiendo la pequeña caricia de los dedos de Yuri en la palma de su mano como agradecimiento.

A sus 16 años Yuri ya estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño a estar sobre las pasarelas, a las agencias de modelaje, a los contratos, a la ropa cara, a los lujos, a sonreír frente a los demás, los flashes y los aplausos de la audiencia.

Pero toda moneda tiene dos caras.

Así también estaba acostumbrado a la presión constante de hacer y verse bien todo el tiempo, la presión de su madre y quienes lo rodeaban, no comer como gustaría, a las exigencias, a mantener un peso y una postura y el control de los demás sobre su propia vida.

Cuando Otabek llegó a su vida como asistente personal y regalo de cumpleaños todo fue inexplicable para él. Inexplicable cómo la mirada chocolate de ese hombre lo derretía por completo, inexplicable cómo su simple roce lo hacía sonrojar terriblemente, inexplicable cómo teniéndolo junto a él todo el tiempo no le bastaba, inexplicable cómo hacía volar mil mariposas en su estómago.

Fue el destino cómo congeniaron de inmediato. El trabajo pasó a ser tardes agradables, la simple relación de trabajo pasó a ser una amistad y la amistad a una relación romántica; la primera y más importante relación en toda la corta vida de Yuri. Con Otabek había llorado por primera vez cuando no pudo más con la presión de los medios y su madre, él era el único con el que se permitía quejarse, desahogarse, ser sincero, ser él mismo.

Otabek Altin también había sido la única persona que lloró por él cuando lo descubrió devolviendo la comida en el baño. Ni Yarina Plisetsky se inmutó al saber que su hijo tenía síntomas de un bulímico por su propia presión a que no subiera de peso.

Fue llevado a un par de terapias y juró jamás volver a hacerlo... porque ver a Otabek llorar frustrado por su culpa fue lo peor del mundo. Jamás se perdonaría volver a dañar a quien más amaba en el mundo de esa forma. La promesa se había hecho con un Yuri ahogado en llanto mientras era consolado en los brazos del kazajo.

Otabek empezó a investigar y a ordenar sus tiempos de comida desde aquel día. Sin demasiada azúcar pero sí con muchas vitaminas y nutrientes para mantenerse sano y mantener su peso.

Una vez a la semana, sin embargo (y a escondidas de su jefa) le llevaba uno que otro pastelito a escondidas. El rubio simplemente se quejaba en un inicio sobre las calorías y todo eso pero terminaba comiéndolo de todas formas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Para Altin, Yuri era la estrella más bonita del universo no solo por su curvilíneo físico, su piel de porcelana, sus brillantes ojos verdes, sus labios redondos y suaves, sus piernas largas o su pecho caliente. Sino también y más que todo por lo que era: un joven de corazón hermoso y puro, demasiado lleno de inseguridades, repleto de mañas vergonzosas, de berrinches sin sentido, tímido a su manera, de gustos exóticos (por no decir extraños), amante de los gatos, amante de los postres con crema pastelera, desordenado para dormir, muy celoso, muy de piel, muy amoroso y por sobre todo muy sensible.

Otabek amaba a Yuri por quién era, sin máscaras, sin maquillaje, sin ropa bonita, sin sonrisas falsas.

.

.

.

Para Yuri eran terribles los meses previos a algún desfile de modas. Todos los preparativos en resumidas cuentas eran dietas exigentes, presión de su madre con su peso, con su aspecto, con su piel, con la postura de sus hombros, de sus piernas, críticas en la forma que caminaba, modelaba, críticas a su semblante, críticas con esto y con lo otro.

Y lo peor de todo, era que si bien su agencia madre había dictaminado el mes pasado que todo estaba en orden y siguiera cuidándose como lo había estado haciendo, su madre no estaba conforme. Ella quería la perfección completa, estaba embelesada con conseguirla a costa de todo.

— Mi peso está bien, ¿por qué le pediste a Beka rediseñar mi dieta? — preguntó mientras la mujer medía su cintura una quinta vez.

— Porque no me gusta esto, no me gusta para nada — palmeó la zona donde terminaban sus costillas, negando con la cabeza — deberías ser más... así — apretó las últimas, indicando cómo debiera ser a su opinión.

Yuri aguantó el aire, Dios, eso dolía. Tuvo que contener un quejido para no ser regañado por "exagerado".

Cuando por fin la mujer lo dejó, haciendo un par de llamadas de las que ni se interesó en saber para qué eran, corrió a vestirse a su cuarto y así por fin bajar por las escaleras a paso rápido donde Otabek se hallaba metido en su computadora al borde de una jaqueca por no saber cómo darle los nutrientes necesarios a Yuri si Yarina le pedía poner dos comidas al día con una serie de cifras específicas.

— Beka, mamá estará arriba por un rato — subió al sofá y se colgó al cuello del mayor haciéndolo caer con él encima — mimémonos un rato.

— Yura, cuidado bebé.

Su asistente lo tomó con cuidado para que no se hiciera daño y dejó el notebook sobre la mesita de centro. Besó su frente y mejillas, rápido atendiendo al gatito que era Yuri en momentos así.

Con una media sonrisa deslizó sus dedos por su nuca y juntaron sus labios. Los dedos de Yuri repasaron a lo largo de su fuerte mandíbula, bajaban a su cuello trazando círculos y volvían a subir a su nuca, acariciándola con el pulgar.

Mientras, ni tonto ni perezoso, el kazajo aprovechó de meter mano bajo la camiseta de Yuri, delineando su columna, contando mentalmente cada hueso hasta llegar al borde de su corto short.

Yuri sintió cuando su trasero fue apretado por la mano de kazajo y sonrió en medio del beso, dejándolo toquetear cuanto quisiera mientras susurraba un divertido "sucio" hacia el moreno que solo rió bajo.

La sola petición de "mimarse" fue obviamente pisoteada cuando los besos empezaron a ser más profundos, con ambos luchando por tomar el control, lamiendo y mordiendo la boca contraria con hambre.

El simple manoseo que había empezado en el trasero del menor pasó a otro nivel cuando empezó a apretarlo contra su propio miembro. Las piernas separadas de Yuri abiertas a ambos lados ayudaba a hacer el movimiento mucho más ágil.

Sus manos apretaban y amasaban esos blancos glúteos y muslos con ansias. Subiendo y bajando, dejando rosada la piel.

Dado el momento, no solo era Otabek el necesitado, porque Yuri también había empezado a mover su cadera contra el kazajo, alineando su entrada con su miembro mientras se apretaban con ganas, con necesidad, llenando la habitación de sonidos obscenos de sus bocas y de jadeos ahogados.

Yuri se reincorporó sobre él, apoyándose con ambas manos en su pecho mientras el movimiento de sus caderas lo hacía suspirar, deseando y autotorturándose con el deseo de tener a Beka dentro suyo en ese mismo instante.

Las manos de Otabek viajaron a su cintura, tomándola con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio, aguantando los jadeos.

Cuando hicieron contacto visual pudo jurar ver un temblor tímido y avergonzado en los ojos de Yuri que desvió la mirada. Sonrió apretando su hombría contra el chico. Maldición, Yuri era tan adorable.

— Beka... — suspiró subiéndose la camiseta y dejando vista libre a sus rosados pezones — aquí — dijo mientras afirmaba la tela con sus labios y sus manos acariciaban las suyas en su cintura.

Iba en camino a atender esos tiernos botoncitos cuando la puerta de arriba les jodió todo. Se miraron alertados.

Yuri saltó de su regazo y él se sentó rápido agarrando la computadora y poniéndola sobre sus muslos para así disimular su erección. El ruso se acomodó la ropa y por suerte su camiseta era lo bastante larga para ocultar su entrepierna.

Su relación era un secreto para todos. Habían llegado al acuerdo que la harían pública en cuanto Yuri cumpliera los 18. Otabek no quería arriesgar a que el rubio cayera en las garras de la prensa si se enteraban de su relación, más él teniendo 21 años.

Se miraron fugazmente y Yuri se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá haciéndose el tonto justo cuando su madre bajaba y cortaba la llamada.

La mujer abrió la boca pero se detuvo confundida. Yuri tenía el rostro rojo y el cabello desordenado.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no corretear a la gata?

Le costó tomar el hilo de lo que decía su madre pero pronto captó que ella había malinterpretado las cosas. Puma Tiger Scorpion, su gatita, caminaba frente al ventanal.

— Ah, uhm, q-que no lo haga porque se estresa...

— Bien, como sea, ven aquí.

Yarina se sentó en el sofá frente a Otabek y el chico agradeció por todos los dioses que su computadora tapara todo. El rubio hizo caso y se sentó a un lado de Otabek, pero a una distancia prudente.

— Me acaba de llegar un correo de tu agencia madre con todos tus datos — la mujer frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías subido dos kilos, Yuri?

El rubio se puso pálido de pronto, Otabek lo miró sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de eso él tampoco.

— Yo no... no pensé que fuera importante, digo, me veo igual que siempre, ¿no?

El rostro de su madre fue de incredulidad total. Frunció el ceño lo que más pudo y negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hijo como si fuera un demente.

— Estás gordo Yuri, pesas 44 kilógramos. Y tú dices que no es importante, joder ¡Esto es inaceptable! — el grito de su progenitora golpeando la mesita lo hizo estremecerse.

Otabek miró preocupado al rubio. En el par de años que llevaba junto a los Plisetsky ya había presenciado escenas así y no le gustaba nada cuando la mujer dejaba llorando a su hijo, culpándose a él mismo cuando la verdad era que nada malo había hecho y sintiéndose de lo peor dejando de comer por días.

— ¡Se supone que estabas bajo una dieta estricta! ¡¿Por qué mierda no puedes cerrar la puta boca y dejar de comer?!

Los ojos de Yuri rápidamente se escarcharon y agachó el rostro, en el fondo sabiendo bien lo que lo había hecho subir de peso... los pasteles que Beka le traía.

No había querido decir nada porque le gustaban. Le gustaba el sabor dulce en su paladar, le gustaba cómo la crema pastelera se deshacía en su boca, la alegría que esos pequeños regalitos por parte del kazajo le daba, la forma en que el moreno sonreía al verlo comer, la felicidad que le daba hacer algo que él quisiera hacer por voluntad propia aunque fueran míseros minutos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Se acabó — dijo de pronto la mujer, poniéndose de pie — Entrarás al quirófano el próximo mes. Ya hice la cita con el cirujano para que te eliminen las costillas flotantes. No aceptaré que engordes ni un milígramo más, mucho menos que arruines tu cintura.

Los ojos de Yuri la miraron desmesuradamente, ¿Una cirugía? ¿En su cuerpo?

— Tiene solo 16 años, Yarina, por favor. — de pronto la voz del kazajo habló, totalmente shockeada — es un adolescente, su cuerpo aún no crece del todo y-...

— Basta Otabek. No te pago para que des tu opinión.

El kazajo apretó la mandíbula. Por nada del mundo quería que tocaran a Yuri, que modificaran su cuerpo, que lo hirieran de tal forma estética más de lo que ya lo hacían.

— Puedes recibir una demanda si la agencia de Yuri se entera de algo así. Su contrato es específico y no le permite cirugías hasta que sea mayor de edad.

— No lo sabrán. Y yo siendo su madre tengo total control sobre él y el manejo de su información. — lo miró severa — Y dije basta, esto ya no se discute más. Si vas a ponerte de lado de un mocoso desobediente es mejor que tomes tus cosas y te vayas de esta casa, ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Otabek?

Yuri no aguantó más y se largó a llorar, lo que menos quería era que despidieran a Otabek por su culpa. Los sollozos ahogaron su garganta no dejándolo hablar, llamando la atención del chico que lo miró frustrado por no poder acercarse aún a él y abrazarlo como quisiera, llenarlo de besos y consolarlo con palabras dulces.

Agachó la cabeza apretando los puños. Ser despedido significaba no ver nunca más a Yuri, bien lo sabía. La Plisetsky podía llegar a ser muy cruel.

— No, Yarina... lo siento mucho.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. dos

Los primeros días Yuri estuvo deprimido. Pellizcaba por aquí y allá la comida y eso era todo. Otabek estaba algo preocupado por él, pero cuando notó que el rubio empezaba a comer nuevamente tras la semana, se dejó sentir alivio.

Lo único que lo jodía era que Yarina parecía inmutable con respecto a someter a una cirugía a su hijo. Había intentado sacarle el tema a la mujer indirectamente, probando si podía remover su decisión, pero no era tonta. A penas se daba cuenta hacia dónde iba el kazajo y cambiaba bruscamente el tema con algo relacionado al trabajo del chico, dejándolo callado.

Y aunque todo el tema girara en torno a Yuri, el chico de 16 años tenía su mente en otra parte. Porque había llegado a la conclusión de que si lo que quería su madre era que estuviera más delgado y aquella era la razón para hacer la cirugía, él le demostraría que podía cumplir sus expectativas sin llegar a pabellón... y con la ayuda de una vieja compañera suya. Compañera de la que Otabek no se podía enterar.

Y es así como teniendo un mes para llegar a su objetivo, la comida llegaba tan rápido a su estómago así como también se iba de vuelta.

Cumpliría los estándares de belleza de su madre, llegaría a los 42 e incluso menos (si era posible) con tal de evitar el bisturí. Estaba dispuesto a no comer más pasteles, no más grasas ni gustitos, estaba dispuesto a vaciar su estómago completo y quemar su garganta con tal hacer felices a los demás con su perfección.

Aunque doliera. Aunque no fuera lo que él quería. Aunque Otabek fuera la única espina que le dolía en la consciencia; desvelándose por arreglar sus horas de comida, sonriendo cada vez que lo veía comer, amándolo sin saber lo que estaba haciéndose a su propio cuerpo.

Pensaba que si no se enteraba, todo estaría bien. Podría zafarse de la hora a pabellón, el desfile el próximo saldría perfecto, su madre estaría satisfecha y él con Otabek seguirían amándose.

Yuri estaba asumiendo las cosas antes de tiempo.

.

.

.

— No seas estúpida, ese no es el tono de Yuri—insultó Yarina a la maquilladora del chico.

La chica parecía un poco nerviosa con el temperamento de la mujer y asentía bajando la mirada a todo lo que le ordenaba, siempre con insultos como "tonta", "idiota", "estúpida" y hasta "ignorante".

El rubio miraba con incomodidad a su maquilladora, de alguna manera, entendiéndola. Él también muchas veces había pasado por las oraciones hirientes de su madre.

Las entrevistas previas a algún evento eran usuales. A Viktor Nikiforov, su jefe y el hombre al mando de su agencia, le gustaba el espectáculo, todo lo que era llamar la atención, sorprender a la audiencia, la propaganda, hacer notar a sus modelos, hacerlos surgir y dejarlos en lo más alto del modelaje de alta costura.

Yuri veía a Mila por la pantalla en el salón común que estaba compartiendo con sus demás compañeros. De todos los ingratos ahí, Mila quizá era la única más simpática. Siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa, sin embargo, jamás se había animado a entablar alguna conversación con ella.

Pero ese no era el punto. Yuri estaba nervioso, nervioso e inseguro. Lo usual. Y mucho más ahora tras la reciente discusión con su madre.

En más de una ocasión se sorprendió mirándose al pequeño espejito de bolsillo por si las dudas, por si se había corrido la sombra, por si su cabello no estaba bien atado, por si sus labios se veían resecos.

¿Se vería gordo, quizá? ese solo pensamiento mandó a la mierda su poca seguridad en sí mismo. Era algo de lo que no podía asegurarse con un simple espejito. Tocó su abdomen pequeño y plano y sintió que aún así Yarina lo vería con reprobación.

Se puso de pie y avisando a su madre y a Otabek (que se hallaba ajustando algunos detalles) se encaminó al baño.

La primera arcada lo hizo toser, pero continuó, continuó y continuó sin piedad atacando su garganta. Hasta que sus ojos rápidamente se le escarcharon cuando por fin sintió que la bilis se le devolvía, sintiendo el asqueroso sabor a vómito en su boca.

Pero no fue suficiente. Siguió introduciendo sus dedos hasta el final, donde su garganta empezaba a doler, así botando nuevamente lo que en su pequeño estómago había, así incluso si no era más que agua. Porque aquel día ya había vomitado también antes de salir de la casa.

Hasta que no pudo más, o bien, hasta que quedó vacío, o mejor dicho, hasta que sintió la puerta del cubículo donde estaba abrirse...

Volteó más que asustado, jurando haber puesto el pestillo (detalle que en verdad se le había olvidado) y sus pupilas se contrajeron con horror al verse descubierto.

La mirada herida y severa de Otabek le dolió, y se sintió patético; arrodillado frente al inodoro y lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno, con los ojos cristalinos y las manos sucias.

— Lo siento— fue lo único que pudo articular bien, antes de que sintiera las lágrimas bajar, cayendo a los pies del chico. Agachó la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo.

Otabek arrugó la nariz, se dio media vuelta y con ambos puños golpeó el lavamanos. El menor se estremeció con el fuerte impacto y las gotitas siguieron rodando por sus mejillas con más ímpetu.

Con un revoltijo doloroso de pena, rabia, hastío y una enorme preocupación, Otabek cerró fuerte los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara, escuchando los sollozos ahogados de Yuri que lloraba a su espalda.

Tomó aire aunque él también quisiera largarse a llorar frente al adolescente, aunque quisiera gritarle que por qué, por qué se trataba tan mal, por qué otra vez, aunque quisiera torturarlo recordándole su promesa que acababa de romper, aunque las ganas de ir y abrazarlo y decirle que todo iría bien fueran enormes.

Solo tomó aire y volvió a voltear, destrozándose el corazón nuevamente al ver a su Yura hecho trizas en el suelo, tan frágil y débil como la primera vez que lo halló así tirado frente al inodoro de su hogar. Sintió la vista picarle, pero se aguantó con toda su voluntad.

— Lo siento, y-yo en serio lo siento—balbuceó otra vez Yuri, tapándose el rostro.

— Arriba—fue lo único que dijo, maldiciéndose porque su voz sonara quebrada—sales en veinte, tendrán que maquillarte de nuevo.

Yuri lo miró a penas, no pudiéndose el cuerpo por el llanto y ayudado por el kazajo que lo tomó por los antebrazos para pararse.

— Límpiate y volvamos.

El menor obedeció, teniendo que limpiar todo su rostro al fin y al cabo por el maquillaje corrido. Enjuagó su boca y teniendo encima solo unas mentitas, con manos temblorosas se echó una a la boca, mordiéndola mientras inevitablemente volvía a llorar.

A Otabek lo invadieron nuevamente unas ganas horribles de llorar, con eso confirmaba que Yuri había venido preparado a vomitar. No había sido coincidencia o nervios del momento. El menor ya lo había estado haciendo desde antes.

Salieron y mientras iban por el pasillo, antes de entrar al salón de espera junto a los otros, el kazajo sintió que las manos frías y delgadas de Yuri lo detenían.

— Estás enojado conmigo—no era una pregunta, era un hecho.

Otabek volteó frustrado, tomándolo por los hombros, acariciando su pálida pero preciosa piel, esa que en más de una vez se dedicó a recorrer a caricias y besos.

—Sí, estoy demasiado enojado contigo porque te amo, te amo tanto que solo quiero que seas feliz... Y tú sigues con tu mierda de querer hacer felices a los demás—tragó duro viendo cómo Yuri se volvía a romper—¿Y dónde te dejas a ti?

Otabek volvió a arrugar la nariz, aguantando el dolor.

Y Yuri no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque su progenitora los interrumpió.

—¡Yuri! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces faltando solo quince minutos y...?! Oh, santa mierda, ven acá de inmediato—al ver el rostro carente de maquillaje de su hijo, Yarina Plisetsky lo tomó horrorizada de la muñeca y lo arrastró nuevamente ignorando el llanto de Yuri y la conversación a medias con Altin.

.

.

.

El kazajo desapareció de su vista en ese lapsus y se sintió aún más triste, pero con la mirada furiosa de su madre encima no era tan fácil mostrar lo que sentía y llorar como podía hacer libremente frente a Otabek era imposible. Yarina lo regañaría.

Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó a ella y soltó desganado:

—Llegué a los cuarenta kilos...

La mujer alzó una ceja y puso las manos en su cintura.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te felicite? Así siempre debiera ser—asintió.

—Y-Yo me preguntaba, si ya recuperé mi peso ¿Podemos cancelar la cirugía?

Yarina lo estudió de arriba a abajo. Y por tres segundos su hijo tuvo la vana esperanza de que la mujer aceptara, pero la mirada que le reprochó al instante aniquiló totalmente sus ilusiones.

—¿Y volver a arriesgarnos a que sigas comiendo como la vaca que eres? Ni lo pienses, tengo que arreglarte si quieres seguir en este negocio.

Tan fácil, tan frío y tan doloroso como siempre. Yuri tendía a asumir las cosas antes de tiempo. Se había equivocado una vez más y había sido en vano.

La cirugía iría sí o sí, sentía un hambre horrorosa, le dolía la garganta y lo peor es que había herido a Otabek una vez más rompiendo su promesa. Y todo había sido en vano.

Sintió sus ojos escarcharse de nuevo, iba a ponerse a llorar y Yarina estaba a punto de darle una reprimenda cuando lo llamaron porque ya era su turno.

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta, aunque doliera, aunque quemara.

Pero por dentro estaba hecho un lío, un horrible lío de pena, desmotivación y muchas ganas de abrazar a Otabek y llorar toda la noche entre caricias y palabras reconfortantes contra su oído, con esa voz ronca que lo hacía delirar.

.

.

.

La entrevistadora lo saludó toda sonrisas y buenas vibras, derrochando su alegría al realizar su trabajo y él, bueno, Yuri solo intentó sonreír lo mejor posible para fingir que también amaba hacer eso.

La conversación fluyó bastante bien, preguntas sobre el desfile, preguntas sobre la preparación que debían llevar tanto él como sus demás compañeros, uno que otro chisme en los que el rubio reía con la mujer.

Yarina miraba al final del escenario asintiendo casi como si todo lo que dijera Yuri fuera una pauta escrita por su propio puño y letra que ahora decía a la perfección. Cuando Otabek llegó a su lado la mujer ni reaccionó, a diferencia de Yuri, que sí lo vio y por unos segundos le perdió el hilo a la mujer, notando los ojos cristalinos del mayor, algo que le rompió el corazón por completo.

—¿Disculpe? No entendí —dijo algo perdido, haciéndose el desentendido, intentando ignorar sus rápidos y dolorosos latidos.

—Qué esperas para tu futuro ahora, a qué esperas llegar con tu carrera, ¿Cuál es tu aspiración en la vida, Yuri?

El broche de oro.

Las preguntas personales que nunca llegaban a ser personales, puesto que de ahí veía a su madre controlarlo con la sola mirada.

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta: estaba en lo alto. Dios, estaba en la cima de los modelos de alta costura, estaba ganando millones, estaba siendo tendencia en miles de chicos y chicas más que quizá anhelaban ser él en un futuro, admirado, querido, deseado, maravillado...

Sí... ¿Y a costa de qué?

¿Una aspiración? ¿Él? Con esa mirada sobre su nuca, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos, no dejándolo ser él, no dejándolo expresarse. Aquella mirada que lo había privado de comer, llorar, reír, opinar, hacer y vivir como un chico normal. Que lo estaba obligando a ser una marioneta infeliz, que lo estaba sometiendo a la perfección.

Yarina frunció el ceño cuando vio la vista de su hijo perdido en ella, porque como jodiera la entrevista ya se las vería en casa. Le hizo un gesto, dijo algo mudo para que respondiera lo que fuera, una bonita sonrisa, un gesto que gustara, lo que fuera.

No obstante, Yuri llevó sus ojos a Otabek que le quitó la mirada, dolido. Y el menor comprendió en ese solo gesto que esta vez no lo apoyaría, esta vez no estaría para él.

Y no tener a Otabek era lo mismo que estar en el infierno. Era lo mismo que le arrebataran la mínima felicidad en ese jodido mundo frío en el que vivía.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y la entrevistadora se alarmó de inmediato, aún esperando su respuesta.

¿Una aspiración? ¿Había algo que no tenía?

Tan claro como el agua. Había sacrificado su misma felicidad para complacer al resto, para complacer a su madre, aún cuando él solo quería comer pasteles con crema pastelera, aún cuando solo quisiera ser un adolescente normal, aún cuando odiaba los nervios previos a algún evento, aún cuando él estaba bien con su cuerpo, aún cuando se estuviera muriendo de hambre y aún cuando siempre odió las pantallas.

—Me gustaría ser feliz— murmuró con un hilillo de voz tapándose el rostro y empezando a sollozar. La entrevistadora se preocupó y no sabiendo qué hacer acarició los cabellos rubios del chico, mirando a su director y a los camarógrafos confundida, no sabiendo qué hacer a continuación.

Yarina Plisetsky no dio créditos a lo que su mirada crítica veía. Enfurecida interrumpió la escena y bramó:

—¡Corten la grabación!—se acercó y tomó fuerte de la muñeca a Yuri e intentó arrastrarlo— Arreglaremos unas cosas e iremos de nuevo.

Pero su hijo se soltó con fuerza del agarre que hacía daño en su brazo y tomó la palabra como nunca lo había hecho, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Otabek.

—¡No! ¡Siempre estás queriendo arreglar mis propios asuntos a tu gusto! Y ahora dices que quieres arreglarme a mí t-también... pero yo estoy bien así, no soy algo roto, ¿Por qué no me dejas así como soy?— sentía miedo de aquella a quien llamaba _'mamá' _todos los días, así como también ya no quería someterse a esa sensación que lo obligaba a ser infeliz. Volvió a sollozar ante las miradas atónitas —No quiero una cirugía, no la quiero...

La rubia se puso roja de rabia y, antes de que levantara la mano para volver a arrastrar a su hijo, Otabek la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Yarina, cálmate—murmuró, dispuesto a proteger a Yuri de cualquier abuso.

—Mocoso insolente—escupió hacia Yuri que se aferró a la camiseta del mayor, escondiéndose con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—Una voz fuerte y reconocible se hizo oír—¿Y qué es eso de una cirugía?

Viktor Nikiforov había llegado, y había escuchado todo.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	3. tres

Viktor Nikiforov, el jefe de Yuri, puso una investigación a trabajar con todo lo acontecido.

La entrevista de Yuri fue cancelada y hablaron con la producción para no revelar nada de aquel contenido o de lo contrario Viktor los demandaría por revelar material de uno de sus modelos sin su autorización y más encima menor de edad. Los demás compañeros de Yuri y trabajadores del set fueron advertidos de lo mismo; serían despedidos si abrían la boca.

Otabek fue obviamente despedido, tras una horrible cachetada que le regaló su ex jefa. Y hasta que la investigación sobre los hechos a los que se acusaba a Yarina no estuviera clara y la fuente fuera segura, Yuri estaba en posesión de su progenitora.

Fueron días caóticos para el menor, casi traumáticos. Viktor le había dado un par de meses de descanso y por todo lo ocurrido lamentablemente no podría participar en el evento al que tanto se había estado preparando, o bueno, Yarina lo había estado preparando.

El cirujano amigo cercano de la mujer negó todo con lo relacionado con el menor de los Plisetsky, pero la ficha de Yuratchka con una cita para el quirófano en la semana entrante delató que todas sus palabras eran falsas. Así fue como también el hombre se vio acusado de encubrimiento y cómplice.

A Yarina le terminaron quitando su único hijo, contra sus protestas, contra sus gritos hacia Yuri diciendo que todo había sido su culpa, que era un malagradecido, con todo lo que había hecho por él y ahora echaba su trabajo a la basura sin pensar en su madre.

Pero los gritos eufóricos de la mujer no alcanzaron al pedacito de ángel quebrado que buscaba con la mirada perdida a cierto kazajo que había asistido al juicio como uno de los testigos. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando salieron de los tribunales, pero tan rápido como sus corazones saltaron, fueron arrastrados por el mar de periodistas que aguardaban fuera del recinto y por los guardias que llevaron a Yuri hasta el vehículo.

El menor fue trasladado a Moscú, donde su custodia pasó a manos de su abuelo, el que no veía desde hace largos cuatro años. Nikolai abrió las puertas de inmediato al menor, tan preocupado cuando se enteró de lo que estaba pasando con su nieto como aliviado cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente, con un tono de piel enfermizo y unas ojeras horribles. Al hombre le dolió pensarlo, pero su hija era un monstruo.

Tuvo que empezar a visitar al psicólogo cada tarde tres veces a la semana y al médico unas cuantas veces por no tener suficientes nutrientes y dormir demasiado. Dijeron que estaba en etapa de desnutrición según su IMC y debía subir a lo menos diez kilos. Incluso, advirtieron que si seguía bajando de peso podría ser riesgoso para su salud.

Las pastillas, el hierro, el calcio, las vitaminas se hicieron usuales. Las comidas contundentes, las atenciones hasta por los codos y el cuidado del que tanto había carecido con su madre.

Yarina no logró quedarse con todo su dinero, pero sí con una suma considerable. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos preocupaba a Yuri, a diferencia de ella él no era ambicioso.

Se alejó por completo de los medios que ya empezaban a inventar rumores de su retirada del mundo del modelaje. Viktor le había dicho que no lo obligaría a volver, era una decisión que él debía tomar con tiempo. A veces la gente lo reconocía por las calles y le pedían una que otra foto, las preguntas acerca de su carrera las ignoraba o pasaba de ellas. Sus cuentas sociales quedaron congeladas, no tenía ni ganas de echarle un vistazo y terminó por cerrarlas.

Yuri Plisetsky efectivamente no volvió al modelaje, no quiso. No quería volver a sentir jamás esos nervios en su estómago, esa inseguridad en la pasarela, no quería fingir sonrisas, ni pasar por dietas y exigencias, no quería seguir con lo que por años había sido obligado a hacer.

Lo único que extrañaría de esa horrible etapa de su vida era quien lo acompañó ante las adversidades. Porque nunca más vio a Otabek desde que atestiguó a su favor para que su abuelo tuviera su custodia.

Los meses posteriores al juicio el kazajo no contactó con él, tampoco contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, lo que lo hizo sufrir por largos y agotadores días. Sentía que algo le faltaba, algo importante en su pecho quemaba y reclamaba.

Fue unas cuantas veces a San Petersburgo con su abuelo para hacer papeleo, además de cuando fue a dar formalmente su renuncia en su agencia. Y no pudo evitar buscar al chico con la mirada donde fuera, en cada calle, en cada parada del autobús, en todos lados.

Pero no estaba. Jamás estuvo. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, como si jamás hubiera existido. Como si Otabek Altin solo hubiera sido una linda fantasía.

Envió múltiples mensajes a su correo, pero nunca recibió respuesta. Y dado el momento, con los meses, no tuvo más vías de comunicación con él, ya no había más material para buscarlo.

Un día, simplemente el timbre ya no marcó más en su móvil. Decía que el número no existía. Eso lo terminó de destrozar.

Lloró noches enteras con el rostro en la almohada para no molestar a su abuelo. Porque lo quisiera o no, aún le costaba llorar frente a más gente. Sabía que Nikolai no era como Yarina, pero la costumbre y el miedo seguían ahí latentes en su corazón.

Fue finalmente un día de invierno, cuando llegó del colegio a la que ahora era su casa con las manos frías y dolidas, entumidas. Sus labios estaban partidos por la brisa gélida, estaban pálidos. Nikolai corrió preocupado a asistir a su nieto que parecía más cansado que nunca, con los ojos tristes, como si de repente respirar fuera un esfuerzo tremendo. El corazón del viejo no lo soportó y abrazó al chiquillo con su corazón doliendo.

— Mi Yura... mi Yuratchka — su tono compasivo y lastimero de voz fue una puñalada para el menor — ¿qué te han hecho?

Entonces se trizó de a poquito. Cerró los ojos y sintió las manos de su abuelo acariciar su cabello.

Fue la primera vez desde hacía casi un año que Yuri lloró frente a alguien más. Primero bajito, como si temiera ser regañado. Luego, fuerte, como un niño que acababa de perder su amado juguete favorito.

Estaba cansado, estaba tan cansado como nunca que rompió a llorar en el regazo de su abuelo en el sofá, mientras este acariciaba los lacios y suaves cabellos de su nieto. Sobaba su espalda y con paciencia acobijaba cada sollozo y contracción brusca de Yuri.

Solo eso. Solo eso bastó para que Yuri sintiera más tristeza.

— Lo echo de menos — soltó entre sollozos, tomando aire desesperado, ahogado por el llanto — q-quiero estar con él... ¿por qué no me llama, abuelito? ¿por qué Beka ya no me quiere?

.

.

.

Los años pasaron lentos para Yuri, casi arrastrándose, entre el hospital, el colegio, dificultades para hacer amigos, comidas contundentes, culpa, pesadillas y llanto. Nikolai fue su soporte desde aquel día; pero el menor jamás le volvió a nombrar un _"él". _Yuri jamás volvió a nombrar un _"Beka"_.

El día uno de marzo de ese año le otorgaría a Yuri su número 18 en años de vida.

Se arregló y se enrolló una bufanda al cuello. Lo quisiera o no, esa mañana debía trabajar. Desde hacía unos meses le había pedido a su abuelo que firmara un permiso especial para que en la pastelería del centro le dejaran trabajar. Había sido por iniciativa propia, quería probar algo nuevo, poder sentirse útil, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad del lugar donde vivía trabajaban en medios tiempos y él quería intentarlo, quería empezar algo por su cuenta, empezar a ser un chico normal de su edad.

La vitalidad no había vuelto completamente a él. Y sentía que jamás lo haría, pero debía tomar el ritmo. Le doliera o no, aunque pataleara, aunque llorara a mares... el tiempo avanzaría y no tendría piedad con él. Siempre hay que mantenerse en movimiento, y él tenía que empezar por algo.

Nikolai le hizo piroshkis en el desayuno y comieron juntos. Después de eso, el despistado rubio recién se percató de una cajita de joyería dorada a un lado suyo. Volteó a ver a su abuelo que solo lo miró haciéndose el desentendido. La cogió con rapidez y curiosidad y cuando la abrió se encontró con un bonito brazalete de plata, con un tigre pequeño grabado en oro.

— ¡Abuelo! — reclamó, inevitablemente, muy feliz — no te hubieras molestado — refunfuñó por lo bajo.

— ¿Cómo que no? eres mi nieto favorito, Yuratchka.

— ... Pero soy el único que tienes.

— Exacto.

— ¡Oye! — Nikolai se sintió dichoso al escuchar que le había arrancado una risa al menor. — muchas gracias. — dijo sacando el dije de la cajita y abrochándolo a su muñeca derecha, observando con una sonrisa el bonito destello dorado del tigre grabado.

— Y esto— avisó el anciano — agrégalo también.

Del bolsillo de su chaleco Nikolai sacó una pelotita del porte y forma en que Yuri escribía la letra "o", o sea, pequeñita y un poco ovalada, con el único detalle de que esta tenía una perforación en su centro para que el hilo pasara.

El menor sonrió asintiendo, mientras que subía su manga izquierda y se proponía a agregar la dichosa mostacilla a sus hermanas. Otro mes había pasado.

Llegó algo atrasado a su trabajo, pero su jefa se lo permitió solo porque era su cumpleaños. Varios de sus compañeros lo felicitaron y a modo de "regalo" le dejaron la tarea más divertida y fácil del lugar: escribir sobre los pedidos. Tenía bonita caligrafía, así que se le daba de maravilla... no así como el tener que estar en la caja y tener que dar cambio; era inútil sin calculadora a un lado.

Uno de los últimos pedidos lo hizo sonreír _"Feliz cumpleaños Yuri", _tuvo que escribir con salsa de chocolate sobre crema pastelera. Que coincidencia que dos Yuris estuvieran de cumpleaños el mismo día. Tenía en cuenta que la torta no era para él; sus amigos y abuelo no eran tan tontos como para mandar a hacer un pedido "secreto" a donde él mismo trabajaba. Además, con el tiempo la gente de su alrededor se había percatado que no solía comer muchas cosas con crema pastelera. Y solo Yuri sabía la razón de ello: le dolía el corazón hacerlo.

El último pedido fue recibido mientras él estaba flojeando un rato atrás de los muebles de la cocina. Una voz grave, que le erizó la nuca y le apretó el pecho. Pero cuando se levantó para asomarse a averiguar quién era el portador de ella, la persona en cuestión ya había salido de la tienda dejando solo el eco del sonido de la campanilla en el local.

.

.

.

Aquel día Yuri recibió dos saludos inesperados. Un correo en su _e-mail_ por parte de Viktor Nikiforov, bastante extenso la verdad, en el cual preguntaba cómo le había ido, que esperaba que estuviera bien, felicitaciones por su mayoría de edad, que quedaba invitado a su hogar para que fuera a comer junto con su esposo el señor Katsuki y miles de cosas más.

La verdad, siempre encontró muy tedioso y perfeccionista a Nikiforov cuando trabajó en su agencia, pero en el fondo agradeció tal atención por su parte.

Respondió a todo lo que le había preguntado solo por cortesía y con un escueto "algún día" contestó a la invitación.

El segundo saludo fue el de Mila Babicheva. No supo cómo la chica consiguió su correo electrónico, casi la única cuenta que tenía ya que aún no se atrevía a descongelar sus otras redes, supuso que quizá se la había pedido a Viktor... o algo por el estilo.

Era en efecto un saludo por su cumpleaños. Decía muchas cosas y estaba lleno de emojis, corazones, gatitos, flores. Además, parecía que la chica no se decidía por cuál tema hablar ya que todo era muy entrecruzado y saltaba de un tema a otro muy rápido; Yuri hasta leyó imaginándosela decir cada palabra ya que por lo que la "conocía" (de lejos) siempre había sido alguien muy extrovertida, llamativa y animada.

Las últimas líneas decían que siempre había querido hablarle pero no se atrevía porque su madre le daba miedo... y que quería ser su amiga de ahora en adelante, si a él le parecía, claro.

El chico sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. Respondió de manera torpe, con un agradecimiento y una aceptación. Cuando terminó, volvió a releer el mensaje de Mila.

Sonrió cerrando su laptop. Ambos mensajes habían sido tan inesperados, pero después de todo, lo habían hecho feliz.

.

.

.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 11pm, un par de minutos antes de que Yarina tuviera a una cosita pequeña y gritona entre sus brazos 18 años atrás, apagaron las luces y su abuelo atravesó el pasillo con una torta con 18 velitas.

Yuri sintió un dolor en su pecho. Dios, a pesar de que sabían que no le agradaba... se obligó a ser cortés, simplemente tuvo que reponer una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le empezaban a cantar.

— ¡Pide tres deseos! — exclamó Yuko a un lado suyo cuando terminaron, justo segundos antes de que el chico fuera a soplar.

_¿Tres deseos?_

El menor la miró dubitativo y volvió a mirar las velas aguardando ser apagadas, siendo las únicas iluminando el lugar.

¿Tres deseos? no era muy creyente en toda esa cosa, de hecho, con el tiempo se había hecho lo bastante escéptico como para saber que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Y no supo si fue un arrebato, un capricho o simplemente querer ser infantil por un día, pero empezó a pensarlos.

Miró a su abuelo que aún sostenía el pastel aguardando paciente.

_"Que se quede a mi lado por un largo tiempo más"_

Pensó en la gente que lo rodeaba, los amigos que tanto le había costado hacer pero que consiguió a punta de esfuerzo. Pensó en su cuerpo sano de ahora 56 kg, en sí mismo, ese Yuri que ahora podía decir que amaba y respetaba.

_"Jamás dejar de querer(me)(los)"_

A Otabek le hubiera gustado saber eso.

E inevitablemente el pensamiento lo invadió.

Otabek siempre había querido que él se quisiera como persona y velara por su propia felicidad.

Su pecho volvió a doler y aunque sintiera que era una total niñez, pidió el tercero:

_"Beka"_

Tan simple como eso. Era lo que deseaba su corazón.

Y sopló las velitas, recibiendo múltiples aplausos y de pronto quedando a oscuras hasta que volvieron a encender las luces.

— ¡Señor Nikolai nosotras lo ayudamos a repartir! — se escuchó a Isabella decir, partiendo junto a Sala a buscar todo lo necesario.

Yuko le preguntó algo al rubio, pero este no alcanzó a procesar la pregunta por su sorpresa. Miraba fijamente el pastel sobre la mesa.

_"Feliz cumpleaños Yuri"_

Era su letra. Tenía crema pastelera.

— Hey, esto es de mi traba...— la palabra se le congeló en la boca en cuanto levantó la mirada. Su índice que apuntaba el pastel cayó, sorprendido.

No podía ser cierto. Se negaba a que lo fuera.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

A penas acababa de pedir sus deseos y uno de ellos ya se estaba cumpliendo.

— Aún te gusta la crema ¿O no?

El corazón de Yuri latió desbocado y sintió que sus extremidades hormigueaban. Esa voz ronca y amable solo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Yura.

Se tapó la cara y tan pronto como lo hizo se largó a llorar. Si esto era un sueño, por favor pedía despertar ya, no quería ilusionarse y que su abuelo lo despertara por estar llorando y gimoteando nuevamente entre sueños. Eso sería muy cruel.

Sus amigos pasaron a segundo plano. Nikolai observaba desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina a su nieto con una sonrisa y ante la consternación de los demás, el anciano solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara.

Yuri no supo cómo ni cuándo se destapó el rostro, llevándose otro traqueteo de su corazón que latía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Seguía llorando, seguramente su rostro era un desastre. Era lo de menos. Tampoco supo cómo hizo para avanzar hasta Otabek sin caerse con las piernas que empezaron a temblarle.

¿Desde cuándo estuvo ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Sus manos apretaron la ropa de Otabek que lo correspondió con delicadeza.

El rubio apretaba a Altin como si la vida le fuera en ello, en aspirar el aroma de su pecho, en recorrer su espalda con sus manos trémulas. Como si temiera despertar o que el chico realmente solo fuera una ilusión, quería asegurarse de que estaba ahí, que no se iba a escapar, no iba a desaparecer ni se lo iba a tragar la tierra.

Quería que Otabek se quedara con él.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. cuatro

Buscar a una persona por un simple apodo había resultado más tedioso de lo que creyó Nikolai Plisetsky. De las miles de personas a las que podrían decirle "Beka", querer encontrar específicamente a una... era como buscar a una aguja en un pajar. No tenía ni idea de su verdadero nombre, de su edad, quién era, cómo era su rostro o mucho menos de dónde vivía.

Lamentaba mucho no haberse empezado a moverse antes, desde que había visto a ese chiquillo menudo y de semblante apagado cruzar el umbral de su hogar con tres maletas que parecían demasiado grandes y pesadas a su lado, como si pudieran romperlo a penas intentara tomar la manija de una. Hubiera deseado reaccionar en cuanto Yuri perdía la mirada entre los paisajes de la ventana, buscando algo que ahí no iba a hallar. Esperó que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde empezar una búsqueda cuando Yuri se derrumbó frente a él, soltándole la única palabra que desencadenaría una investigación intensa de largos años.

Los primeros meses había resultado muy difícil hacerlo todo solo, llamar a Yarina Plisetsky (que mantenía una orden de alejamiento) no era ningún tipo de opción, tampoco la de preguntar directamente a Yuratchka; no quería hacerle ningún tipo de daño o molestia cuestionándolo.

La recuperación de Yuri era lenta, muy lenta, pero algo avanzaban. Y a pesar de ello, él sentía que tenía que cumplir con algo para el menor, algo que él podía alcanzar y hacerlo feliz por muy dificultoso que resultara.

Estuvo a muy poco de contactar un investigador privado de no ser por la oportuna llamada que había recibido un día de Viktor Nikiforov preguntando por el estado de su nieto. Solo en ese momento, estando a punto de rendirse tras un año, vio una pequeña lucecita de esperanza.

Lastimosamente, Viktor tampoco sabía nada sobre un _"Beka"_ pero sí puso de su parte ya que, siendo el dueño de una prestigiosa agencia de modelaje, nada le costaría mover unos cuantos contactos y reunir algo de información útil. El Nikiforov había puesto todo de su parte para ayudar al anciano a cambio de nada, porque según el hombre, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudarlos.

Luego de un año en solitaria búsqueda y seis meses más con ayuda de Viktor Nikiforov, habían dado con el chico que buscaban. Sin embargo, fueron otros meses más de trabajo intentar hacer un acercamiento a quien hallaron como: Otabek Altin.

De proveniencia kazaja, el chico que acababa de cumplir los 23 trabajaba como guardia de seguridad de una conocida _discoteque_ en San Petersburgo. Tenía antecedentes de haber estado trabajando por casi tres años para Yarina Plisetsky y haber convivido con la familia durante ese tiempo.

Viktor había acordado una cita, había contactado a Otabek en nombre de la agencia y le dejó una dirección y una hora en cierto café cercano a donde trabajaba. Pero finalmente, fue Nikolai quien acudió en representación de Yuri. Y la decisión estaba finalmente en Otabek.

.

.

.

— Tenía miedo de molestarte, la última vez que hablamos de frente... no fue el mejor tipo de conversación que pudimos tener— Otabek sentía el corazón en la garganta, Yuri seguía llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho y sus brazos estaban ocupados rodeándolo de forma cuidadosa— fui duro contigo, no me di cuenta de que estabas mal y me frustré cuando me di cuenta que no había llegado a tiempo para ti... q-quise responderte muchas veces las llamadas, los mensajes, los correos, pero creí que lo mínimo que podía hacer era alejarme para que pudieras empezar otra vez, con otra gente y en otro lugar. Creí que podía traerte malos recuerdos. Yo, Yuri...

El menor apretó el agarre a su chaqueta y se aprisionó con más ganas en donde estaba encajado, al parecer, sin ninguna intención de salir. No decía nada, los sollozos se lo impedían. Otabek se sintió de lo peor, ¿qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? ¿no que su objetivo siempre había sido cuidar de Yuri ante todo? el solo hecho de pensar que Yuri había llorado tantas veces así, de la misma forma, pero solo, le partía el alma en pedacitos.

— Cuando me llamaron de tu agencia diciendo que tu abuelo quería contactar conmigo pensé de inmediato que te había pasado algo malo, me asusté tanto...— apretó los cabellos rubios que había estado sosteniendo desde que Nikolai los había dejado en la habitación del menor para conversaran en privado— Yuri discúlpame, por todo, discúlpame.

Hubo un silencio casi eterno en la habitación, hasta que la voz quebradiza de Yuri se abrió paso casi tan tímidamente como su ser mismo.

— No...— a pesar de seguir derramando pequeñas lágrimas, tosió, aclarándose la garganta— no te volverás a ir, ¿cierto? — apretó el eterno agarre de sus manos en la chaqueta ajena, como un gatito recién nacido al pecho de su madre— no quiero que te vayas, por favor, ¿te puedes quedar?

Esos ojos verdes lo miraron por primera vez ya desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaban hinchados y rojizos. Tragó con fuerza el nudo en su garganta.

— No iré a ning-...

— No te lo perdonaré.

Otabek fue interrumpido con resentimiento, a leguas pudo reconocerlo. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente por la sorpresa y el nudo definitivamente le bloqueó el habla. Yuri le fruncía el ceño y aún de esa forma parecía verlo con devoción, ¿tal cosa era posible?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

— Si te vas no te lo voy a perdonar, no lo voy a hacer— de pronto el dolor pareció reencarnado en decisión, y eso a Otabek Altin le fascinó.

Las manos de Yuri empujaron su pecho en un gesto que reprimía su rabia buscando una respuesta por su parte, pero Altin recién empezaba a encajar algunas ideas en su cabeza.

Le guardaba rencor, pero le quería y al igual que eso, no quería que se fuera.

— Yura, no me voy a ir. No me voy a ir, te lo prometo.

El gesto del menor pareció terriblemente aliviado con esa simple línea, pero no le quitó la mirada verdosa de encima.

— Me encanta la crema pastelera.

Soltó repentinamente. Sin atisbo de vacilación.

Y Otabek lo supo: Yuri ya no era el mismo.

Yuri ya no era el mismo y estaba bien. Eso estaba más que bien.

.

.

A penas concilió el sueño esa noche. Se halló casi por dos horas mirando insistentemente la muralla que lo separaba de la otra habitación, la de invitados, en donde Otabek yacía.

Cuando despertó por la mañana siguiente (con ojeras, por supuesto), los recuerdos del día anterior lo invadieron como una ráfaga y el miedo lo acompañó apretando su corazón de forma dolorosa y agitada ¿Esos recuerdos eran verdaderos, cierto? ¿Beka no se había ido por la noche? ¿Y si todo fue una fantasía que su cerebro había maquinado cruelmente?

Se levantó alterado, con el latido de su corazón casi en su garganta y con los pies desnudos corrió abriendo de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto. Su abuelo lo miró sorprendido, casi ahogándose con un trozo de pan y con los ojos como plato por el susto. Vio a su nieto correr y abrir la puerta contigua como condenado, con una expresión de terror puro.

Yuri sintió un latido profundo, como un pinchazo. La cama estaba hecha, allí no había nadie. Su respiración se volvió irregular y sintió el cuerpo pesado.

— ¿Qué haces Yuratchka? — la voz de su abuelo sonó risueña.

¿Se lo había imaginado todo?

Volteó hacia su abuelo con un rostro angustiado y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre no estaba solo, Otabek estaba a su lado desayunando.

— Tu invitado está acá, si es lo que te preocupa — Otabek sonrió, sintiendo un poquito de culpa por el rostro angustiado del menor que ahora parecía el alma le volvía al cuerpo— como eres el último individuo de la casa en despertar nos adelantamos un poquitín— su abuelo le sonreía genuinamente— ya le di comida a Potya, ven a sentarte acá muchacho, te serviré algo de té.

El anciano se paró de la mesa y dio vuelta a la cocina para una tercera taza.

Otabek seguí ahí. Tras la angustia, el alivio lo invadió, así como luego se transformó en una horrible vergüenza por el pánico que lo había abordado minutos antes frente a su abuelo y Beka.

— Me quedaré un par de días en tu casa, si no te molesta. — le había aclarado Otabek a Yuri mientras Nikolai aún no regresaba.

¿Molestarle? ¡Ah! ¡Como si la presencia de Otabek pudiera ser molesta! por al contrario, lo sentía todo como un sueño del que no quería despertar.

...

Tras el desayuno, Nikolai recogió la mesa y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto a ver la televisión; el cine era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Yuri y Otabek conversaron, primero tímidamente, como si estuvieran recién conociéndose (otra vez), pero poco a poco con más soltura. El kazajo le había explicado que el día anterior se había desmayado por haber llorado demasiado y se disculpó si lo asustó al no estar en el cuarto por la mañana.

— ¿Por cuánto te quedarás?

Los ojos verdes de Yuri lo miraron de forma hipnotizante, su voz suave y cariñosa cuando hablaba con Otabek... quizá era una de las pocas cosas que jamás pudo cambiar. Pero a Otabek no le importaba, de hecho, lo enternecía, sentía que no había llegado demasiado tarde como para que aquel niño que le robaba el sueño se olvidara de él.

— Cuatro o cinco días, no me dieron más permiso en mi trabajo. Tu abuelo fue muy amable al recibirme en su casa, mi primera idea fue quedarme en algún lugar cerca de aquí.

Yuri jamás había sentido tanto de ese amor filial hacia alguien como ahora hacía hacia su abuelo, ni por su propia madre lo había hecho. Nikolai era su cable a tierra, era su figura a seguir y, ahora, quien le había devuelto su mayor sueño y anhelo. La gratitud hacia él era inmensa. Su adoración, infinita.

— ¿En qué estás trabajando?— preguntó con real interés.

— Soy guardia de una _discoteque _del Distrito Kalininsky.

— ¿Te mudaste?— preguntó Yuri sorprendido.

Otabek asintió.

— Después de lo que ocurrió, quise desprenderme de todo y me fui del otro Distrito donde vivíamos. Vero me ayudó a encontrar lugar, actualmente vivo con ella.

Otabek no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, ni entendió por qué el muchacho de pronto borró su sonrisa. Se había puesto tenso. Jugueteó con sus pies y asintió, lo miró dudoso varias veces antes de preguntar.

— Vero es tu... ¿tu pareja? o algo así...

Entonces se dio cuenta. Su pecho latió con fuerza. Ahh, realmente Beka sentía que Yuri era su perdición. Si no estaban destinados a ser entonces no sabía qué maquiavélico plan tenía el mundo para ellos.

— Vero, Veronika, Yura. Mi hermana, una vez la conociste.

Las mejillas del menor se encendieron como dos cerezas y una sonrisa nerviosa revoloteó sus delgados labios.

— A-Ah, sí, sí, la mujer de pelo largo, tiene una hija, ¿no? tu sobrina— dijo atropelladamente.

— Sí, Alena.

Yuri asintió, mordiéndose los labios todavía con la sonrisa que intentaba calmar. Un silencio agradable se situó en medio de la sala donde charlaban. Yuri miró a Otabek, descubriendo que el chico lo observaba con una sonrisa pequeña, se la devolvió algo nervioso y volvió a desviar la mirada apenado. Sentía sus mejillas arder.

— Yur-...

— Beka — su voz sonó firme y clara, opacando la del mayor.

Yuri se sentía decidido. Daría el primer paso, ya basta de andar haciendo el tonto. Su corazón le decía que eso era lo correcto, lo que él quería hacer, obedecería a sus sentimientos porque ya no había nada que pudiera interponerse en su camino. Dio un suspiro ante los expectantes y curiosos ojos chocolate.

— Quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Tú y yo, salir y todo esas cosas que hacíamos antes, reírnos, abrazarnos, besarnos... — tomó aire — ¿T-Te gustaría?

Estaban destinados, definitivamente, joder.

Otabek sintió un arranque de ternura y amor tremendo. Eso era todo lo que quería en el mundo, el perdón y el amor de Yuri, lo único que necesitaba para que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, para que sintiera que estaba viviendo nuevamente.

La determinación en los ojos verdes que lo observaban lo llenaban de dicha, de orgullo si era posible. Si amó al Yuri del pasado, a este Yuri se encargaría de hacerlo su Diosa con una fe ciega.

Estaban perdidos, sí, para ninguno había salvación del amor genuino que sentían por el otro. Y no importaba cuánto tiempo intentaran olvidarse, intentaran salir con más gente, porque si no era con la persona que ahora tenían delante, no sería con ninguna otra. Ni en esa, ni en ninguna otra vida.

Otabek dio rienda suelta a la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez en su vida pudo dar su estoico rostro. Rodeó a Yuri con sus brazos y este le correspondió de inmediato.

— Si no lo decías tú, lo iba a decir yo. Y te juro que no me habría ido con una negativa, Plisetsky.

.

.

.

El viernes por la noche, la penúltima noche de Otabek en Moscú, Nikolai salió apresurado de su cuarto y se puso el largo abrigo beige que colgaba del perchero a un lado de la puerta. Yuri y Otabek, que estaban en la sala jugando Mario Kart, lo miraron curioso.

— Me están esperando en la casa de los Nóvikov para jugar a las cartas, llegaré tarde, no me esperen.

Yuri sonrió malicioso.

— El abuelo se cree joven— Bromeó. Siempre lo hacía cuando Nikolai salía con sus amigos a jugar al ajedrez, las cartas o a apostar.

— Yo soy joven— aclaró con su prominente voz grave— es la ropa la que se pone vieja. Se cuidan, dejé dinero arriba de la mesa en la cocina por si quieren pedir comida.

Entonces, el Plisetsky mayor se fue, dejando plantado el silencio. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos la puerta por la que había salido el anciano. La partida en la que Otabek iba con la racha ganadora seguía en pausa.

— Tenemos la casa sola — Yuri rompió el hielo.

Otabek no alcanzó ni a responder cuando el menor, vivaracho y sin perder un segundo, giró con una mano su rostro y lo besó. Claramente el kazajo no reclamó, solo sonrió entre medio del beso por el coqueto chiquillo que se empeñaba en querer devorarlo.

Tomó el rostro de Yuri y correspondió, arrastrando su mano diestra desde la mejilla hasta su mandíbula y cuello, subiendo nuevamente por su cabello y enredando los dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Yuri que tembló y se pegó más a él cuando tiró ligeramente, sin llegar a dañarle.

Atrapando cada vez más sus bocas, mordiendo los labios ajenos y tirándolos con una suavidad que podía desesperar a Yuri que era el más inquieto de los dos. Ni tonto ni perezoso, el rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mayor, pegando aún más sus torsos y así profundizar el beso. Las manos de Otabek vagaron subiendo y bajando por sus muslos, apretando su cintura de la forma que Yuri recordaba solía hacerlo en el pasado.

El cabello del Yuri le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, era como una cascada dorada acariciando sus mejillas y los labios de Yuri dos trozos de algodón dulce deseosos de ser probados.

Cuando se separaron en busca de un poco de aire fresco, Beka habló.

— ¿No crees que quizá nos estamos adelantando?— su voz sonó ronca y carraspeó.

Las mejillas de Yuri estaban rosadas y estaba un poco despeinado con lo mucho que Otabek había jugueteado con su cabello. Tenía los labios húmedos, sus ojos en la semi penumbra brillaban como dos pedazos de esmeralda.

— ¿No quieres? — susurró, a pesar de que ya no había nadie más en la casa, solo ellos.

— Sí quiero... pero no quiero ser un inconveniente o apurar mucho las cosas.

— No lo eres, tampoco lo estás haciendo. Yo sí quiero.

El aliento caliente de Yuri chocando contra sus propios labios era embriagante, su seguridad avasalladora, como la corriente de un río se lo estaba llevando y él no hacía mucho para nadar en contra de ella. La cadera de Yuri se movió sinuosamente, eso lo hizo apretar los labios antes de soltar un gruñido, algo allí abajo ya estaba despertando.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto no has tenido relaciones?

— Desde que me fui de San Petersburgo, fue contigo.

Otabek pareció deshacerse con esa respuesta. Esperaba que Yuri le respondiera que hace poco, después de todo era un adolescente y las hormonal eran difíciles de controlar a su edad, no lo habría culpado. Ciertamente él había intentado acostarse con más personas para olvidar a Yuri, pero no funcionó, o no lograba excitarse lo suficiente o todo quedaba a medias y sin terminar.

El movimiento descarado de Yuri lo estaba haciendo ceder de una forma increíble y el menor no lo pasó por alto. Tomó las manos ajenas y lo invitó a tocarlo por debajo de la sudadera que llevaba.

La piel de Yuri seguía siendo tan suave como Otabek lograba recordarla, tan tersa como siempre. Repasó la columna con sus dedos, regocijándose al no poder sentir más esa tira de huesos sobresalir del cuerpo del menor de forma casi enfermiza.

Abrazó a ese cuerpo hermoso sobre él y pegó su cabeza a la altura del pecho de Yuri, escuchando su latir furioso.

— Tendré que estirarte y pueda que te duela.

— Está bien.

— Bien, pero no aquí, vamos a tu cuarto.

Quería que al menos estuviera cómodo.

En efecto, preparar a Yuri fue un tanto dificultoso. No disponían de loción lubricante ni condones, tuvieron que improvisar con vaselina que había en el cuarto de baño y con mucha, mucha paciencia por parte de ambos.

Estuvo bien cuando Beka introdujo el primer dedo, pero el segundo les dio problemas. Yuri respiraba agitado, pero también ponía muecas a las que Otabek estaba completamente atento para detenerse si hacía algo que le dolía. El menor aguantó y disimuló sus contratiempos, pero en el tercer dedo no pudo fingir más, le ardía.

— Todavía podemos parar, ¿bien?

Le había dicho Beka, pero Yuri Plisetsky era terco y se negó a que se detuviera.

Estuvieron tiempo considerable en esa labor hasta que Yuri pudo tolerar mejor el dolor. Aún así, de todos modos Beka procuró extender el tiempo en prepararlo.

Mientras besaba su cuello y jugaba lamiendo los sensibles pezones de Yuri, se dio tiempo también de atender la erección del menor, apretando en la punta donde era que el menor más gemía. Intentó calentar lo que más podía el líbido del ruso para que olvidara lo que pasaba entre sus piernas y pudiera entregarse cada vez más al placer y al relajo.

El esfuerzo no fue en vano cuando Otabek pudo penetrar a Yuri sin complicaciones. Fue como encontrar el paraíso tras haber aguantado la dolorosa erección al ver a Yuri apoyado en sus codos, con las piernas abiertas y con su cabeza hacia atrás mientras pronunciaba su nombre de forma lasciva.

El interior de Yuri apretaba tan bien que pronto ambos encontraron el ritmo, llenando el cuarto de gemidos y jadeos, piel chocando en un ciego vaivén y dos par de ojos mirándose con una mezcla única de fiereza y ternura que solo ellos sabían profesarse.

La única luz de la habitación, la lámpara al lado de la cama, le daba una vista única a Otabek del cuerpo que vivídamente podía recordar más delgado y pálido. Ahora ya no, había desaparecido. El cuerpo de Yuri seguía siendo pálido, pero adquiría un rosado que lo deleitaba y sus curvas parecían acentuarse más con los kilos que había recobrado con los años. No podía dejar de tocarlo, de apretar cada centímetro de él, sintiendo a Yuri fuerte y firme bajo su cuerpo.

Yuri pareció notarlo y le sonrió cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

— Me encanta— admitió juntando sus labios— me encantas, Yuri.

Con sus cabellos desordenados por la almohada y con el aliento siendo robado por aquel kazajo sobre sí que lo embestía tan bien, llegando tan profundo, la única respuesta de Yuri fue un abrazo trémulo.

A él también le encantaba. Claro que le encantaba su propio cuerpo, había aprendido a amarlo a punta de esfuerzo y ahora que podía compartir el mismo sentimiento con esa persona entre sus brazos, se sentía bien, se sentía de maravilla.

...

— Creo que dejamos la consola encendida.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a apagarl-...?

— No— dijo volviendo a atraer el cuerpo de Otabek para recostarlo en su pecho — quédate así.

El kazajo obedeció, siendo mimado por el cariño de los dedos que repasaban sus cabellos con parsimonia.

— Es una bonita pulsera— dijo de pronto, notando las varias mostacillas diminutas color azul que adornaban el hilo rojo atado a su muñeca.

— Me lo dio mi abuelo unos meses después de que llegué aquí. Vamos agregando una pelotita cada vez que un mes termina.

— ¿Por qué?

Desde su posición, apoyado en su pecho, Otabek escuchó el corazón de Yuri acelerarse. Se demoró unos segundos en responderle por lo que, curioso, Beka se reincorporó sobre uno de sus codos para mirarlo.

— ... son los meses que llevo sin caer en la bulimia... el psicólogo pensó que podría ser un buen incentivo ir reuniéndolas de a poco y mi abuelo y yo decidimos probar...

Otabek intentó no ponerse triste ante el antiguo recuerdo de Yuri. Vio que el menor se ponía nervioso y decidió elogiarlo desde el fondo de su corazón.

— Has hecho un buen esfuerzo, ya falta poco para que la llenes— Yuri lo miró y Otabek le sonrió apoyándose sobre ambos codos para no aplastarlo. Acarició su rostro y dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios — estoy muy feliz por ti, Yura.

— Gracias — fue todo lo que respondió Yuri con una sonrisa tímida — gracias Beka.

.

.

.

Nikolai y Yuri despidieron a Otabek en la estación de trenes. Fue extraño porque ninguno estaba triste, de hecho, parecían muy felices mientras el kazajo le agradecía a Nikolai por haber compartido su hogar con él y recibirlo tan amablemente.

Se mantendrían en contacto. Otabek le había dado su nuevo número a Yuri para hablarse y el menor quiso confirmarlo de inmediato enviando un mensaje a penas lo añadió, solo quedándose tranquilo cuando Beka le mostró la pantalla de su celular con una notificación suya.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí venden de esos pasteles que tanto me gustan! iré a comprarlos, de inmediato vuelvo.

Nikolai fue tan repentino, que ambos muchachos vieron cómo el anciano caminaba hacia una de las pastelerías del lugar, aquella de la misma empresa en la que Yuri trabajaba y que quedaba demasiado cerca de donde vivían.

— Yo creo que lo hace a propósito— dijo Beka de pronto, Yuri lo miró no entendiendo— He tenido la sospecha de que nos había estado dejando solos a propósito. Si yo tuviera un nieto, no confiaría en dejarlo con alguien a quien a penas puede considerarse su "ex asistente".

— ¿Q-Qué? imposible.

Yuri musitó sintiendo la vergüenza caer sobre él, aunque con todo lo acontecido y si recapacitaba mejor... no era nada de raro que su abuelo manejara información que él desconocía y que, además, fácilmente leyera a través de él.

— Hay que aprovechar, entonces— se había apresurado el kazajo, juntando sus labios mientras lo tomaba por la cintura.

Sería el último momento que tendrían juntos quizá en mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a reunirse. Era triste, pero ya lo habían conversado con anterioridad. Mantenían una promesa, una promesa de reunión.

...

Cuando venían de vuelta, Yuri suspiró, llamando la atención de su abuelo.

— ¿Qué pasa Yuratchka? ¿estás triste?

— Abuelito... — tomó su brazo y se frotó contra él como un gatito, lo miró y sonrió — eres el mejor de este mundo, ojalá fueras eterno— la felicidad desbordaba de sus irises verdes.

Nikolai Plisetsky, a sus sesenta y cinco años, con esas simples palabras, sintió que su labor en ese mundo estaba hecha. La sonrisa que tanto había intentado cultivar en aquel herido adolescente que había llegado a su custodia hace tres años bien pudo haberlo hecho llorar.

.

.

.

Otabek volvió tres meses después, para la graduación de Yuri. Lo esperó cuando bajó del escenario con su diploma y su abuelo a un lado (su tutor), en sus brazos llevaba un gran ramo de rosas azules que Yuri recibió con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

La fotografía de aquel día especial, con su abuelo y con Beka a cada lado suyo, quedó enmarcada en un cuadro que felizmente lucía sobre la cabecera de su cama.

Fue un día, mientras Otabek volvía a quedarse en su hogar y ayudaba a Nikolai lavando algunos platos en el fregadero mientras el mayor cortaba un par de fresas para el postre, que Yuri se dio cuenta: Nikolai Plisetsky y Otabek Altin eran las personas más preciadas en su mundo y las que más amaba, las que atesoraría hasta la tumba.

Lo acompañaron hasta en sus años como universitario, desde cuando tuvo su título en mano como profesional en gastronomía (con mención en pastelería y repostería), hasta cuando fue hora de volar del nido en el que su abuelo lo cuidó por largos ocho años. Un día tan triste como emocionante.

Sergiev Posad, un bonito pueblo a casi hora y media hacia el norte de Moscú, parecía un buen comienzo para una pareja joven.

Otabek le había ofrecido a Nikolai irse con ellos, mudarse de la bulliciosa Moscú e ir a descansar junto a ellos en su nuevo hogar, pero el anciano declinó la oferta a pesar de las protestas de Yuri y la amabilidad de su novio.

— Yo ya he hecho mi vida aquí, mi muchacho— le había dicho a Yuratchka— ahora les toca a ustedes hacer la suya— miró a Otabek con una sonrisa — ... pero este viejo se va a enfadar mucho si no recibe llamadas y visitas continuas de sus nietos, claro está, ¡quedan advertidos! — su voz como relámpago, imponente, había declarado.

...

Y así fue. La orden fue seguida al pie de la letra. Tres meses después, cuando Yuri y Otabek a penas terminaron de bajar las últimas cajas del camión de la mudanza, el rubio fue corriendo hacia su móvil para llamar a su abuelo y ponerlo al tanto de todo, de cómo había sido el viaje, de cada detalle que tenía la casa, de cada cosa que vio durante el viaje y hasta de la vaquita con su ternero que habían visto camino en el camino.

Yuri y Otabek se divirtieron sacando cosas de sus cajas y planeando dónde iría esto y lo otro en el hogar, cómo harían algunas remodelaciones en algunas partes para que quedaran más a gusto de ambos y, sobre todo, cómo pronto estarían trabajando desde su mismo hogar.

Tenían un plan minuciosamente trazado desde hace años, casi desde que Yuri comenzaba sus estudios universitarios. Todo había comenzado como una broma que Otabek le había hecho_"me gustaría que fueras el pastel de mi vitrina, así todos podrían verte, pero solo yo podría tenerte"_ eso había dicho. Yuri se había reído un poco avergonzado y porque era realmente un muy mal chiste. Sin embargo, con el tiempo la broma perduró hasta que Yuri dijo un día _"¿Te imaginas en verdad tener una pastelería y que todos los pasteles pudieran pertenecerte?" _fue el inicio de todo, como el deseo de un niño pequeño. Los Yuris de propiedad de Beka en la vitrina habían desaparecido, pero algo nuevo y mucho más grande empezó a ser planeado siempre con un detalle nuevo por parte de alguno para perfeccionar la idea. Finalmente, terminó siendo el anhelo de ambos que ahora se hallaban cumpliendo.

Yuri y Otabek se esforzaron, se esforzaron mucho. Yuri repartió su tiempo entre el estudio y el trabajo y Otabek, no teniendo la carga de estudiar, se desvelaba en diferentes tipos de trabajos para poder reunir todo el dinero posible en cuanto Yuri saliera de la universidad.

Terminaron comprando una casa de tamaño considerable. La mitad sería su hogar, la otra mitad sería su lugar de trabajo.

Tardaron un año más tras su mudanza en concretarlo, pero lo hicieron. La tan ansiada pastelería abrió un martes a medio día y las variadas cabezas curiosas del pueblo no tardaron en hacer su primera compra.

La estrategia había sido un rotundo éxito.

Los diseños de Yuri y su infinita imaginación para crear nuevos pasteles y combinaciones de sabores sorprendían a la clientela tanto como a Beka le deleitaba ver a su chico trabajar tan arduamente. Sin duda, ver a Yuri trabajar desde atrás de la pastelería, donde la magia sucedía, era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Yuri era la parte artística de ese lugar y Otabek se encargaba de las cuentas y que el negocio no cayera en bancarrota. Eran una buena dupla, sí.

Lo malo a veces era que Yuri podía ponerse muy trabajólico y Beka tenía que cuidarlo para que no se descompensara.

— Yura, no te quedes hasta tan tarde aquí abajo, está haciendo frío.

El reloj marcaba poco para la media noche y el Plisetsky aún estaba en la cocina del negocio. Todos en sus hogares ya debían estar durmiendo un domingo a esas horas, él también quería descansar, pero siempre le costaba conciliar el sueño si sabía que Yuri no estaba dispuesto a descansar.

— Solo estaba dejando listas algunas cosas para mañana despertar más tarde— volteó con una sonrisa al ver a Beka acercarse— Georgi tiene que abrir mañana, le avisé que yo llegaría más tarde.

Georgi era uno de los chicos que trabajaban con ellos. Con el tiempo, tener solo cuatro manos se les hizo muy poco y se encontraron en la obligación de buscar más empleados. En ese momento, contaban con tres más y si eso no era suficiente, Otabek siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a atender.

Abrazó a Yuri por la espalda mientras este terminaba de cerrar el grifo y dejaba un paño húmedo a un lado. El rubio rubio se estiró y un huesito en su espalda tronó, entonces, pasó sus brazos alrededor de Beka.

— Hablé hoy con Nikolai, le dije que iríamos a verlo el próximo fin de semana, crees que podamos cerrar por esos días, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto — se volteó y lo besó dulcemente en los labios — le llevaremos algunos pasteles de regalo.

Apagaron las luces y se dirigieron a su hogar.

Una vez casi listos para dormir, Yuri estuvo a punto de apagar la lámpara, si no fuera porque dio un brinco en su lugar. Beka, que ya se había acomodado, lo miró curioso.

— ¡Casi lo olvido!

El rubio revisó la hora en su celular y se volvió a levantar haciendo que Otabek suspirara. Sus pies descalzos se escucharon correr hacia ¿la cocina? un maullido enojado de Potya lo hizo asustarse un poco. Escuchó a Yuri disculparse con la gata que dormía a la salida de la cocina en una cama afelpada y mullida como su pelaje mismo.

— ¡Apaga las luces!— le gritó de pronto Yuri.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que las apagues!

— Pero... ahh, no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto, pero bueno.

Se estiró para apagar la lámpara del lado de Yuri y esperó. Vio desde la puerta abierta que una luz tambaleante y sutil oscilaba y pronto Yuri apareció cargando un pastelito con una velita encendida.

El rubio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. En la oscuridad, únicamente aquel pequeño fuego era el que los iluminaba. Yuri caminó con mucho cuidado y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y las mantas, el kazajo se vio atrapado en las bonitas facciones juveniles que Yuri (a pesar de sus veinticinco años) todavía poseía, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

— Feliz cumpleaños, Beka, que los cumplas feliz— la voz suave y cantarina de Yuri respondió sus dudas.

¡Ah!

Los ojos del kazajo se abrieron desmesuradamente y a pesar de que buscó el calendario que poseían en el cuarto, no lo halló con tal penumbra.

— Ya es treinta y uno de octubre, amor — le aclaró Yuri, llamando su atención — sé que te cae pésimo comer antes de dormir... pero había hecho este especial para ti — dijo refiriéndose al pastelito sobre el pequeño plato entre sus manos.

Su cumpleaños número treinta. Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado.

Con certeza, Yuri lo complementaba por completo. Todo lo que a él se le escapaba, Yuri aparecía para traérselo de vuelta.

— Beka, yo quería también, uhm...— el rubio bajó un poco la mirada y el largo cabello resbaló por uno de sus hombros capturando por completo la atención del kazajo — agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde que era adolescente estuviste ahí para cuidarme de muchas cosas. Sé que te fallé en muchas ocasiones, pero quiero que sepas que he estado dando lo mejor de mí todos estos años para superarme a mí mismo, para quererme más como tú me enseñaste... para poder compartir felicidad contigo. Eres mi motivación de cada día y tu apoyo para mí es tan importante que ¡mira dónde estoy!— sonrió algo tímido— tú eres la mayor y más grande razón por la que hoy estoy vivo, por la que hoy disfruto estar vivo...

Porque en un mundo donde Yuri no hubiera conocido a Otabek, los huesos se lo habrían tragado y encargado de eliminar su existencia al mando de una tirana que tenía por progenitora.

El rubio se mordió el labio nervioso, sin atreverse a mirar a Beka que se había quedado sin habla. Había sido muy repentino.

— ¿Vas a soplar la vela? la cera de la vela va a caer pronto...

— A-Ah, sí, por supuesto.

— Y tu deseo, no lo olvides.

Altin asintió, notando a Yuri incapaz de verle. Cerró los ojos por pocos segundos, pensó y seguido sopló dejando todo en completa oscuridad.

Yuri siguió sentado sobre sus piernas.

— Si quieres podemos guardarlo para mañana en el desay-...

No terminó la frase, Otabek había buscado su boca y lo había besado. Apretó suavemente el labio inferior de Yuri, siendo correspondido con mucha más sumisión. Se aseguró de que Yuri bajara y se acostara bajo las sábanas. Él se apoyó en su codo, mientras miraba a Yuri y lo distinguía a penas por la luz que se colaba por la cortina. Le hizo cariño en las mejillas y en la nariz, repasándolas con cariño.

— Hemos pasado muchas cosas, ¿eh? — le susurró el kazajo después de un rato, supo que Yuri le escuchaba porque asintió— ¿sabes qué pensé el día que entré por la puerta de ese apartamento y Yarina me presentó al niño del tendría que estar pendiente 24/7?— Yuri negó — _"Maldita sea, tendré que cuidar de este mocoso"._

— ¡Hey! — rió Yuri, golpeando su brazo, Otabek también se rió.

— ¿Y sabes qué pensé tan solo un mes después? _"este niño es agradable y la paga es buena, quizá no sea tan malo quedarme" _— delineó la nariz respingona de Yuri una vez más — No me equivoqué. No me sorprende ahora pensar que cuando cumpliste los dieciséis, yo ya estaba totalmente prendado a ti. Juré que pasara lo que pasara, siempre te cuidaría, pero al igual que tú a mí, yo también te fallé a ti, no cumplí mi promesa.— Yuri escuchaba en silencio— Siempre me sentiré en deuda con tu abuelo por abrirme los ojos, por darme la oportunidad de volver a ti. Si por mí es el que hoy estés aquí disfrutando el estar vivo, lo único que pido a cambio es que me dejes observarte hasta el final de nuestros días, porque cada día que te veo me haces amarte más y esa es mi felicidad, la que yo también quiero compartir contigo.

Ya lo sentía con la mano que acariciaba el rostro de Yuri, en su rostro se tensaba una sonrisa. El muchacho se incorporó y lo besó, fue entonces que la luz natural de la noche iluminó mejor su rostro, estaba llorando, pero en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de amor puro, de alegría genuina.

Tomó el rostro de Beka y lo besó cuanto quiso y todo lo que le permitió el otro, recibiendo cada beso como el mejor regalo de todo el mundo mientras sus manos limpiaban las mejillas ajenas de esas molestas gotitas saladas.

...

El sueño los venció con el reloj a punto de marcar las 2 de la madrugada. Yuri reposaba su cabeza en el brazo tendido de Otabek que protectoramente con el otro lo abrazaba por encima de las mantas.

Sobre el mueble de la cama que compartían, yacían los momentos más significativos. El cuadro de la graduación de preparatoria de Yuri, una vieja pulsera con 45 mostacillas que había dejado de usar hace muchos años porque nunca más necesitó contar los meses, una foto enmarcada de ambos fuera de la pastelería el primer día que abrieron y otra en la entrada de su hogar.

No serían los últimos momentos importantes, claro. Aún les quedaba mucho por vivir y por disfrutar, ya tendrían tiempo y más recuerdos con los que llenar aquel estante.

¿Cuál había sido el deseo de Beka en su cumpleaños número 30? ninguno, la verdad. Todo lo que quería ya lo tenía, un hogar, una vida, familia, una persona favorita, amor, y estaba seguro que Yuri se sentía igual de gratificado. Con eso era suficiente. Solo eso les bastaba a ambos.

Lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y fuera bueno o malo, lo enfrentarían juntos.

* * *

_~Fin~_

_¡Muchas gracias por haber leído~!_


End file.
